The Archer of Gotham
by ShadowRunner31
Summary: Jade the villain known as Cheshire didn't abandon her sister Artemis. Instead she found where they could be safe. How would their lives and the lives of Artemis' friends been changed? An AU that focuses mostly on Artemis but will focus on others too
1. Chapter 1

Artemis sat on her bed clutching her stuffed bear to herself, her older sister's words still ringing in her ears.

_"In this family it's every girl for herself"_

Why? Why had Jade left her? She needed her older sister, their dad... Well both their parents, they were criminals, and since they were only four years old their father had been training Jade and Artemis to follow in their parents footsteps. Their mother had been wary of brining them up that way but she had stopped speaking out against it years ago. And now... their mother was in prison and now Jade had left her. Jade had always protected Artemis from the worst of their father's 'training,' but now Artemis was alone with only her father. And that terrified her.

She had warned Jade, their dad would come after her, and he would, and they would both be punished for it. Artemis shivered when she thought of what he might do when he dragged Jade back.

"Please, please Jade... come back, help me," Artemis whispered to her dark room, "Please Jade, please... anyone please help me."

Jade didn't come back the next day.

She didn't come back the day after that either.

Or the week after.

Finally three weeks past.

Artemis laid on her bed, whimpering at the pain that her father had put her through that day. He had worked her through brutal tests of strength until she had collapsed, at which point he had dragged her home and thrown her in her room and left her there.

Artemis whimpered as every little movement caused shooting pain, and stitched and healing scars along her ribs and thighs throbbed. She heard someone at the window and fell silent.

"Artemis?!" a voice whispered urgently as the window slowly opened.

"Jade?" Artemis whispered back hardly daring to believing it.

"Artemis are you ok? Oh gosh.. what did he do to you?!"

"He was so angry Jade, because you ran away. He pushed me harder than he ever has," Artemis whimpered.

"Screw him," Jade growled, "He isn't hurting you again Artemis, I'm getting you out of here."

"But.. where will we go?" Artemis asked, "You said I would slow you down..."

"Don't worry I know a place where we'll be safe, give me a minute to get your stuff," she said as she grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and started throwing cloths into it. Suddenly there was a thunderous knock at the door.

"Artemis!" the voice of her father bellowed. Jade stealthily dove for window with the duffle bag. The second the window closed the door to the room flew open.

"Y-yes dad?" Artemis stuttered, failing to show how scared she was.

"Artemis, I got a lead on Jade," he barked, "I'm leaving to follow up on it, I don't think I need to warn you about so much as leaving this room while I'm gone?" He eyed her dangerously.

"No dad." Artemis whispered.

"What was that?"

"No dad!" she yelped.

"That's what I thought, I'll be back by morning" with that he slammed the door. Artemis waited holding her breath as she heard his footsteps growing quieter and quieter, then finally the window slid back open.

"We're getting out of here Artemis."

"But Jade he said he has a lead," Artemis whispered urgently, "he'll come for us!"

"Yeah he would if that lead hadn't been planted by me," Jade smirked smugly, "if he doesn't realize that quickly it will take him all the way to Star City."

"You planted the lead?!" Artemis exclaimed wide eyed.

"Never underestimate Cheshire," Jade teased before picking Artemis up, "now let's go sis."

Jade rushed out onto the fire escape, Artemis tried to keep from making any noise of discomfort as the jostling caused pain to shoot through her body.

"Hold on tight Artemis, we're heading for freedom," Jade grinned as she moved down the fire escape.

They had been walking for what felt like an hour. As they walked Artemis noticed that the homes had gone from shabby to high maintenance, though now that she looked around there weren't many buildings at all. Then they came to the wall, and the gate. Past the gate Artemis could see the biggest house she had ever seen, it was incredible, and slightly intimidating. Jade hit the intercom.

"Mr. Wayne?" she asked. There was a short pause before a formal sounding voice came over the intercom.

"This is Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler, to whom am I speaking?"

"This is Jade Nguyen, I spoke to Mr. Wayne earlier, he told me to come here and to bring my sister Artemis with me. She's hurt, please let us in." There was a sudden buzzing sound and the gates began to open.

"Ah yes Miss Nguyen, please come in, Master Bruce and I will meet you at the front door." Jade didn't bother responding, she was already running down the long path to the giant house. Artemis could hardly believe it, here they were heading towards the biggest house she had ever seen and it belonged the most famous man in Gotham City, even she knew his name, Bruce Wayne.

Breathlessly Jade burst through the front door where they were met by two men. One in must have been in his mid to late twenties, he was tall with slicked back black hair. The other was much older and balding, but what white hair he did have was also combed back, not to mention his thin mustache.

The younger man clearly Bruce Wayne took Artemis from Jade and held her in a cradle position as he lifted her shirt to inspect her injuries, his eyes narrowed as he saw her scars.

"This stitches are sloppy and half of these could get infected," Bruce stated looking calm despite the venom in his voice. "Alfred prep the med station she needs help now."

"Right away sir," Alfred called already moving quickly down the hall, Bruce followed carrying Artemis and Jade was practically running to keep up.

"Don't worry Artemis, Alfred is better than any doctor I know, you'll be fine," Bruce assured her, "And I promise, we are going to keep you safe, you're father can't hurt you anymore."

"You hear that Artemis? Dad can't get to us anymore." Jade practically laughed, "we're safe!"

"Safe.." Artemis whispered. Then she smiled and allowed herself to relax and sink back into a feeling of security as she was carried down the halls of Wayne Manor by Bruce Wayne with her sister next to them.

A/N

Well here's chapter one, what do you think so far? Please feel free to review

Also please note that this one of a few fan fictions I'm working on at the same time so updates may be infrequent but I'll keep updating until the end.d


	2. Legal Mazes

It had been a week since Artemis had started living in Wayne Manor. And she had never been happier.

Living with her father she had gone to bed hungry and worried that she wouldn't get breakfast in the morning. At Wayne Manor she always got three meals a day and every meal was better than the last. The first night they had been there Artemis gave herself a stomach ache from eating too much mashed potatoes and gravy with her steak.

Her father had always gotten angry at her if she asked for help with her homework. When she went back to school after three days of recovering Alfred and Bruce had been more than happy to help her, provided the billionaire had the time.

But the biggest difference was the lack of training. Artemis wasn't waking up every morning worrying about what dangerous training she would have to endure with her father. Instead her and Jade had full use of the gym in the East wing of the manor. They were in there just about every day they doing whatever they wanted but unlike before, it was actually fun. There was no pushing themselves to their breaking point, no scarring injuries. It was one more reminder that they were safe.

That day she was exploring the library, that room alone was as big as her whole apartment and was filled with every book she could ever even think of reading. Settling on 'Eragon' (autographed by Christopher Paolini from the release event in New York) she sat down on the window seat to read.

"Artemis? Are you in here?" Bruce's voice called.

"Yes Bruce I'm here," Artemis responded looking up from her book. She frowned when she saw it was only three in the afternoon. The past week Bruce had been lucky to get back by seven for a late dinner, and that was when he left at five in the morning. Bruce walked past one of the bookshelves and smiled when he saw her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

"Of course not," Artemis smiled back and moved over making room on the window seat, Bruce sat down next to her.

"Artemis, are you happy living here?" He inquired seriously. Artemis frowned confused, what kind of a question was that?"

"The week I've been here has been happier than any other day in my life," She said seriously.

"Then, would you like to stay here?" Artemis was caught off guard, despite everything she hadn't truly considered that.

"Can I?" she murmured.

"If you want, I want to make it happen," Bruce nodded, "your father could still be a danger to you, as such I think it would be best to legally adopt you and your sister." Artemis was speechless.

"You... you want to adopt me?" me gasped.

"I won't if you don't want me to if you don't want me to but I believe that would be best for you." Artemis was silent, this was not something she had ever expected. Here the richest, most powerful man in Gotham City wanted to adopt her, she was just a nobody girl, but he wanted to protect her.

"I.. I.. think..." she hesitated.

"You don't have to give an answer now, you can take time to think about it," Bruce insisted. Artemis shook her head.

"I don't need to, being here makes me feel safe. I trust you more than I could ever trust my father, and my mom... she'll be... away for a long time... If you really will let me stay, then I want to stay." Bruce smiled slightly.

"I would like it if you stayed," he said. Artemis smiled back and on an impulse hugged him. Bruce stared a moment, it wasn't often he was hugged by a child, he returned it. Artemis broke the hug.

"When... do you think it will happen?"

"I've already started talking to lawyers, I can't promise anything yet, but I will do everything I can to move the process along quickly."

"Thank you, thank you so much," Artemis beamed.

"It's my pleasure, now if you'll excuse me I have someone else I need to talk to," Bruce stood and walked out of the library, pausing only once to smile at Artemis once more.

Artemis smiled and laid back on the window seat. She was going to be adopted by Bruce Wayne. She was going to be safe from her father. That morning she had thought she couldn't be happier, now she knew that it really was possible. With that in mind she reopened her book and read about a person who had gone from seemingly nothing to have one of the greatest adventures imaginable. At that moment that felt surprisingly relatable.

Jade was in the gym demolishing a punching bag. She was training, she may not be near her father but she wasn't going to let that make her weak and unprepared for what life would throw at her. She kept striking the bag with increasing speed and ferocity, and she allowed rage and hatred to sink into her actions. As she continued she imagined the bag was her father.

*Punch, punch, kick. Kick, punch, kick. Elbow strike, kick, kick, PUNCH!*

"Not bad, but you're unbalanced when you kick with your right leg," Bruce stated as he walked toward her.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, is there something I can help you with?" Jade asked as she grabbed her water bottle. Bruce nearly sighed. Jade had kept her distance ever since arriving at the manor. Despite being close to her sister Jade had been spending practically every waking moment in the gym.

"I was hoping to talk to you," Bruce said.

"I'm listening," Jade responded not looking at him and instead going back to the punching bag.

"Jade," Bruce said with a slightly exasperated look. Jade sighed and walked over next to him before sitting down against the wall. Bruce looked satisfied before he continued, "I was just talking to your sister, about your father."

"What about him?" Jade growled venomously pausing from taking a drink.

"I believe he could still be a danger to the both of you, as such I told Artemis that I would like to take legal steps to adopt her if she would accept, she has." Jade blinked in surprise looking up at Bruce for the first time. "I would like to extend the same offer to you."

"Thanks but no thanks," Jade said looking away. Bruce stared, he hadn't expected Jade to give him such a short answer.

"Jade you're a smart girl, you know that legally it will be hard for me to protect you if I have no right to in the eyes of the law."

"I know, but I don't need protection, I'm happy that you can help my sister but I don't need it."

"Are you sure? The fact that when I first met you it was in the middle of shoplifting from a convenience store says otherwise."

"As I recall you said that I had dropped the fifty dollar bill that paid for what I had picked out," Jade half grinned

"Well then care to explain the fight with three thugs the next day?" Jade looked at Bruce in shock, "That's right I saw that fight."

"Well then," Jade said composing herself, "you would know that I handled myself fine and it was nothing to worry about, for some reason they thought I had money, they learned the hard way I didn't. I took care of myself, always will."

"Well, it's not as if I can force you," Bruce said after a moment of awkward silence, "but the offer still stands." Jade only nodded, Bruce turned and walked out of the gym.

Jade took another gulp from her water bottle before walking back to the punching bug. As she worked the bag Jade became aware her strikes had become more hesitative. Grunting in frustration she began to strike the bag randomly, losing her form but getting the power back.

'Stop it,' she thought angrily, you know you can't accept that offer,' she punched the bag one last time before sitting back down against the wall sighing, "Getting adopted would tie me down and I can't live with that. I need to be able to leave any time, before the only thing I had to worry about was my sister, and now she's safe. If I need to leave suddenly I'll know that she's safe from that monster that pretends he's a man and a father, as well as anything else that would want to harm her.'

With that Jade left the gym, but not before delivering one last angry punch to the defenseless bag as she walked by.

The next few days for Artemis were filled with talking to Bruce's lawyer. They were asking a lot of strange questions that sometimes made Artemis feel uncomfortable. Thankfully Bruce and Alfred were always there, that made things a little easier.

"You have scars on your body, where did you get them?" he asked.

"I.. got them from a lot of things... Usually from training with my dad..." she managed to stutter, she wasn't comfortable talking about her scars.

"Training? For what?" the lawyer asked as he jotted something down in a notebook.

"Dad always said that I need to be prepared for whatever life throws at me." This was responded to with a nod.

"What about your mother? Didn't she speak out against your fathers actions?"

"She... she did but it never did any good.. I think she may have given up but she must have been trying to protect me and my sister because things weren't really bad until after she was thrown in prison," Artemis rambled only pausing to breath, "I... I think she might have been afraid of dad.. But she did love him.. Wouldn't that be terrible? To love someone but be afraid of them..."

It was at this point that Bruce knelt down next to her chair and wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder.

"Thank you but I think that's enough for today," Bruce said firmly, the lawyer nodded and began gathering up his things. "Artemis are you ok?"

Artemis nodded but didn't look back up.

"I understand this is difficult, but I promise, this will help in the adoption process and help get you away from your father," Bruce whispered.

"O-Ok... Do my scars make me ugly?" Bruce stared in surprise at the question, then composed himself.

"No, you're scars don't make you ugly, you're a beautiful young girl and the scars don't change that." Artemis clung tighter to Bruce.

"My dad didn't think so, he told me I was ugly and useless whenever I couldn't do what he told me to."

"If I may be so bold," Alfred stepped forward, "Your father is a fool if can't see what an amazing young woman you're already growing into."

"I agree with Alfred, you are already becoming a amazing young woman, and your father has no right to tell you otherwise." They sat there a few moments longer as Artemis held tightly to Bruce.

"What if you can't adopt me?"

"I don't see that happening but if the request for adoption is rejected, I will still do all I can to insure your safety and happiness, you have my word on that." Artemis nodded.

"Thank you Bruce, for everything."

Much sooner than Artemis had expect and perhaps sooner than she was comfortable with the day for her and Bruce to appear in court. Artemis stood nervously in the plain black dress that Alfred had picked out for the occasion, he sat in the back while Bruce stood next to her and their lawyer next to him. Maybe it was only her imagination but to Artemis, Bruce seemed a little nervous himself, his left hand kept twitching.

They all stood as the judge entered, he was a man who looked about Bruce's age with blond hair and slightly overweight, but he was just as intimidating.

"Court appeal for the Adoption of Artemis Lian Crock by Bruce Wayne is now in session," the judge said striking the gavel, "Mr. Wayne I understand that this girl from her family legal history probably does not come from the easiest background, however that does not change the fact that her father still has legal custody. Why would you appeal to this court to have that taken from him and given to you?"

"Your honor," Bruce's lawyer stood, "When Artemis came to Mr. Wayne she was neglected, and abused. Mr. Wayne has tried to contact her father Mr. Lawrence Crock, but to no avail. Furthermore the Gotham City Police department has tried tracking him down but have also come up short, it is their belief that Mr. Crock has fled Gotham and possibly even the state."

"What reason would he have to flee the city?" the lawyer paged through his folders and pulled one out.

"We have here photographs of the scars and injuries that Artemis has received at the hands of her father," Artemis winced at both the memory of receiving those injuries and taking the photographs, it had been embarrassing. The guard stepped forward took the folder and handed it to the judge. The judge glanced over the folder, Artemis was sure that she saw a look of horror flicker across his face, the judge looked up at Artemis.

"Is it true the injuries were inflicted by your father?" He asked.

"Yes your honor it is," Artemis said, remembering what Bruce had told of how to speak to the judge.

"Why did he do this?"

"My father said he was preparing me for the dangers I would face through my life."

"What kind of dangers?"

"He never said."

The judge glanced back down at the photos before closing the folder and putting it aside.

"Do you have a copy of the police report detailing the search for Mr. Crock?" the lawyer nodded and handed it off to the guard. The judge looked over it quickly. "This court has seen enough. It's clear that Artemis Crock is not safe living with Lawrence Crock. As such this court approves the appeal to have legal custody of Artemis Crock striped granted to Mr. Bruce Wayne," He struck the gavel.

Artemis felt as if she could start laughing for joy as she and Bruce moved forward to sign the papers that would give him legal custody. She looked to the back of the court room and frowned.

"Where's Alfred?" She whispered to Bruce.

"I get the feeling he's already waiting for us at home," he whispered back smiling slightly. Artemis looked confused but they all went back to signing the papers. They walked out of the court room as soon as they were done, Bruce and his lawyer shook hands both of them with big smiles on their faces. "Thank you for all your help."

"Always a pleasure Mr. Wayne," He smiled at Artemis, "Congratulations Artemis, I hope you're happy living with Mr. Wayne. Now if you'll both excuse me, this case has made me want to be home with my own children. Good day," With that he turned and left, turning back once to smile at Artemis.

"I think it's time for us to head home as well Artemis," Bruce said wrapping an arm around her. Artemis smiled and nodded.

'Home,' she thought to herself, 'I'm going home.'

One cab ride latter Artemis and Bruce were walking through the doors of Wayne Manor, where they were met by a grinning Jade who immediately walked forward and hugged her sister.

"Congratulations Artemis," she said grinning.

"You could have come with," Artemis half pouted.

"Oh you'll thank me when you see what I've been up to," she took Artemis' hand and led her to the dining room where Alfred was setting covered plates on the table, he smiled as they walked in.

"Welcome home Master Bruce, and Mistress Artemis."

"Thank you Alfred," Artemis smiled as she sat down at the chair Alfred had pulled out for her.

"As per Miss Jade's suggestion we prepared a special dinner. For the main course we have Miss Artemis' favorite steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. And for dessert with have Master Bruce's favorite, devil's food cake."

"Not ironic at all that someone of Bruce's profession would love something called devil's food cake," Jade said.

Artemis was too busy staring at the steak on her plate to notice the brief look of shock and surprise that passed over Bruce's face or the look that he and Alfred shared.

"Tonight certainly is cause for celebration," Bruce composed himself, "Tonight I have the pleasure of welcoming Artemis into my family, and I couldn't be happier for that. And Jade I just want you to know that even if you haven't been adopted into this family you are always welcome in Wayne Manor. And now I believe we should start to eat before Artemis' eyes grow much bigger."

Laughing good humouredly at the joke they all dug into the excellent dinner.


	3. Changes, changes, and more changes

A/N Just thought I should warn everyone that this chapter will be set up oddly. There's a lot I want to cover but because of where this chapter takes place it may end up having a rather odd set up. Well let's jump on in

July 2005

It had been over a whole year since Artemis had been adopted by Bruce Wayne. Her life had gone through many changes since that time.

The first big change had been the previous fall when she had transferred schools. The change itself had been big and the sudden change with the mentality of the school had been very different. At her old school in North Gotham teachers had been content to help students go at their own pace. At the new school even a ten year old like Artemis could tell that the goal of the teachers was first and foremost to make their students succeed, even when, especially when it meant pushing them. That had been Bruce's opinion as well, but Artemis didn't mind, she wanted to succeed, she enjoyed learning and it was a relief to be learning at school rather than from her father, who had not had very high opinions of many of the subjects she learned at school. After a lot of hard work Artemis had ended her first year at her new school in her class's top fifteen, as the school had seventy students in her grade she was satisfied with that placing, for now.

That hadn't been the only interesting thing that happened during the school year, Artemis had also taken up archery. It all started when she had expressed interest in joining the archery club at her school, Bruce had been surprised by her interest. The conversation that had followed still could make Artemis laugh.

"You want to join the archery club?" Bruce had asked, "I didn't know you were interested in archery."

"I actually had learned a little before from.. my father," Artemis admitted, it had taken awhile but she was now able to at least talk about her father without going into a panic attack. "And archery is cool, I want to be a great archer, like Green Arrow."

"Green Arrow? The hero of Star City?" Bruce said surprised.

"Yeah, he's so cool!" Artemis squealed.

"Gotham has a hero too."

"Yeah.. Batman's ok, but he isn't Green Arrow."

"What does Green Arrow have that Batman doesn't?" Bruce actually sounded curious.

"I'm not sure..." Artemis shrugged, "He just has... a different spark. And it's awesome!"

In the end Bruce had promised Artemis she could join the team the following year if she kept her grades up, and in the mean time he would teach her himself. At first Artemis had been disappointed but it turned out Bruce was a really good archer and a good teacher too, and she had picked things up fast. Artemis had beamed with pride when Bruce had told her she would be the best on the team next year and someday maybe even as good as Green Arrow.

"But Batman is still better," he teased.

In the last year however Artemis had noticed... strange things about Bruce. A few times she had woken up late in the middle of the night and gone to different places in the, one of the living rooms (there were four), the library, the dining room, anywhere she felt comfortable. A few times she had seen Bruce come in from outside looking like he hadn't slept at all. What was Bruce doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?

Artemis had grown suspicious but never felt the need confront Bruce when other things happened, he had a lot going on so it was probably nothing. The day that Artemis' suspicions had gone into overdrive happened about five months after the adoption, in December of 2004.

Artemis was in the dining room exhausted from not sleeping well the night before, Alfred being the diligent butler he was had graciously gone about preparing her favorite breakfast, scrambled eggs with strawberry French toast. Artemis was contently eating her breakfast thankful that it was a Saturday and there wouldn't be school, when Bruce stumbled into the dining room looking more exhausted than she did.

_'Whoa... He looks terrible,'_ Artemis thought to herself, _'Did he never come home last night?'_

"Good morning sir," Alfred greeted as he put a plate of Bruce's favorite breakfast in front him.

"Good morning, Alfred," he responded as he sat down, "Ah over easy eggs with toast and bacon, thank you that's just what I need. Good morning Artemis, sleep well?"

"Better than you I think," Artemis joked grinning.  
_'Wait is that ice in his hair? I know it's the middle of winter out there, but still...' _ Bruce's sleeve moved a little, Artemis nearly gasped, _'Is that a burn?! Oh my gosh it is! Why in the world is his arm burned?!'_

Artemis manage to finish her breakfast without staring at a Bruce too much. As soon as she was finished got up and headed for the TV ready to spend her Saturday morning relaxing. The first thing she saw on the TV had her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Breaking news, Mr. Freeze, and Firefly were seen in a villain team up trying to steal from a Wayne Tech facility," the report on the TV said, "Security footage caught the two criminals as they were apprehended by Batman after a fierce confrontation."

Artemis watched as the security showed Batman fighting the fiercely, what really caught her attention was when one of Firefly's lasers clipped Batman's arm.

"No.. It couldn't be?" Artemis whispered.

"Crazy isn't it?" Artemis jumped when she noticed Bruce behind her, "No one even knows what they were after, thankfully Batman stopped them and despite the attack not much was damaged."

"Is that where you were so early this morning?" Artemis asked, Bruce nodded.

"I got the call as soon at Gotham police picked those two up."

"Will everything be alright?"

"It will be, like I said there wasn't much damage and repairs won't take too long."

"That's good..."  
_'He couldn't be... Could he? I mean he's strong and smart but still... Batman.. Is Bruce? That's crazy... Every girl wants their dad to be something amazing but Batman?'_

"So do you still think Green Arrow is cooler than Batman?"

"Only a little," Artemis grinned shaken from her thoughts.

"Had to check," Bruce shrugged, "Now unless you want to miss that new cartoon you were talking about, what was it called? Ben 10? You should stop watching the news."

"Oh gosh, thanks for reminding me," Artemis said checking the time.

"No problem, enjoy your Saturday, I have to go talk to some people about warehouse repairs." Bruce started walking away.

"Good luck!" Artemis called as she settled in to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

The thoughts of the odd coincidences between Bruce and Batman wouldn't stop bothering Artemis, no matter how hard she tried not to dwell on them. It just couldn't be possible, there was no way. But the thoughts just wouldn't go away. The coincidences just seemed to big, and it could be possible, couldn't it?

Suspicion of her foster father's behavior wasn't the only thing pressing on Artemis' mind, the other was her sister. Despite their living with Bruce, Jade still remained distant and even cold at times.

Bruce had offered to pay for tuition if Jade wanted to transfer to the elite school Gotham Academy, but Jade had refused . It was like that with most of Bruce's offers, he would offer Jade something that could greatly help her and she would refuse. Artemis had come to realized that Jade didn't want to be dependent on anyone. Had they been living with their father Artemis would have understood, but Bruce was like family, and unlike their father he showed that he cared, so why Jade had to be so stubborn about it Artemis couldn't understand.

When she thought back, the distance had started three months after they had started living with Bruce. She had no idea what had started but since then Jade had been growing distant from Bruce, and at times to Artemis it felt like her sister was distancing herself from her as well. Some nights Jade would disappear and Artemis had never been able to find out where she was going, she tried not to dwell on it, it only made things more painful.

Despite the trouble with her sister life was good for Artemis, there were still problems but every person has them, she would survive.

2006

On top of everything, Artemis had been keeping a secret from Bruce and Jade. She was having nightmares, or rather still having them. Nightmares about her father, what life could have been like if Jade hadn't come back for her. Half the time when the nightmares came for her, Artemis would wake up screaming into her pillow.

Jade had been the first to find out. She had found out when Artemis had fallen asleep in the library on a cold January night the year before. The screaming had started just as Jade was passing by the library and she gotten Artemis to tell her everything. Artemis had begged her not to tell Bruce. Jade had protested insisting that Bruce would want to know, but in the end she had conceded to her sister's wishes.

As it turned out Bruce had found out the following month. Artemis had woken up from a nightmare silently crying when Bruce had walked in.

"Artemis? I thought I heard something, are you..." He stopped when he saw her tear streaked face, he was by her side in an instant, "Artemis, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"About what?" Bruce asked gently taking her in his arms.

"It was my father... the last 'training' he ever had me do... but then Jade didn't come back for me." She tried to stop herself but she started sobbing.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Bruce asked softly.

"I-I-I've always had them," she whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I hate it, it makes me weak," she cried.

"Artemis, telling someone you need help does not make you weak. And you certainly are not weak."

"Really?"

"Really."

Bruce stayed with Artemis the rest of the night, most the night he silently held her, but eventually he spoke again.

"Artemis, I think it might be best if you see a therapist."

"A therapist?" Artemis practically groaned.

"It isn't as bad as people say, and to tell you the truth it helped me when I was a kid."

"You saw a therapist?" Artemis looked up.

"After my parents were killed," Bruce nodded, "I resisted at first but Alfred was adamant, and eventually I gave in. And to be honest, it's probably a good thing I did."

"And you really think it will help me?"

"I do"

"In that case.." Artemis sighed, "I'll go"

A month after that conversation, in January 2006 Artemis had started seeing a therapist. She had no idea how Bruce had convinced her, but Jade started seeing the same therapist. The therapist that they started seeing was named Dinah Lance, Bruce said that he had actually known her awhile and that they could trust her with anything. Despite Bruce's vote of confidence things were still awkward at first.

"How are you feeling today Artemis?" Dinah asked.

"Fine," Artemis shrugged.

"You don't want to be here do you?" Dinah practically stated, smirking slightly.

"No I... I just don't know what to... uh do here," Artemis blushed.

"Just talk about whatever it is you want to talk about." This was followed by more awkward silence.

The first few sessions seemed to always go like that. It was awhile before Artemis was able to open up. There were only four people in her life she had ever been able to truly open up to, and that was her mother, her sister, Bruce, and Alfred. But eventually Dinah joined that short list as well.

"And so I got sent to the principal's office for shoving the jerk," Artemis said.

"He really called you a charity case?" Dinah asked looking appalled.

"Yeah, apparently all those idiots think that Bruce adopted me as a publicity stunt."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Yeah... Besides even if he did it beats being back with my father."

"Do you think that's why Bruce adopted you?" Dinah questioned gently.

"No," Artemis shook her head, "He really did want to help. He's a really good person, though I do wonder about him sometimes..."

"What do you mean?" Dinah inquired sounding confused. Artemis hesitated before answering.

"He disappears sometimes, and I've seen him with really weird injuries."

"Have you ever asked Bruce about this? It's possible that he received those injuries from an accident when inspecting a Wayne Tech facility or something like that."

"It.. Always felt like prying. Though at one point I did actually wonder..." Artemis stopped and looked down at her hands.

"Wondered what?"

"I... wondered if it was possible that he was Batman," she blurted out blushing bright red.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Am I crazy?"

"Not at all, it's natural for someone to see a parental figure in some sort of spot light," Dinah said simply, "And it's perhaps more natural for you to see Bruce in such a light because he was the first person to act as a father figure to you."

"So... simple answer, I'm not crazy?"

"No you aren't," Dinah smiled.

"Has... Jade talked about me when she talks to you?"

"Artemis, you know I can't tell you what Jade says to me during her sessions," Dinah told her seriously.

"I know... It's just..." Artemis sighed, "She's been disappearing, I have no idea where she goes. I actually have been able to confront her but she won't tell me... All she's ever said is.. training."

"That, scares you?"

"Training is what my father called what he did to me." Artemis hugged her knees. "She never looks injured, but why does she need to train? We're safe. Any time I... 'train' it's for exercise, and for fun... Jade never seems like she's having fun."

"Try talking to her again," Dinah suggested, "From the few group sessions we've all had the thing that's most apparent is how much you two care for each other."

"You really think that will work?" Artemis asked doubtfully.

"It's a first step."

As it had turned out the 'first step' didn't work. Jade wouldn't open up to Artemis about what she was doing, and that hurt. The hurt drove Artemis to try to find out what Jade was doing through other means, like spying. More than once Artemis would try to follow Jade as she snuck out of the house, but it never worked. The most disastrous time Artemis had gotten lost in the city and had to call Alfred to get picked up.

After that Artemis had confronted Jade again, this time much more emotional. Seeing her younger sister's tear streaked face seemed to be what was necessary to get the message across to Jade. She started looking after Artemis and spending more time with her. They often 'trained' together, and Jade was thoroughly impressed with how good Artemis had become as an archer. Despite the good changes Artemis knew that Jade was still sneaking away, and she still didn't know where or why, and at this point she felt all she could do... was hope that Jade stayed safe.

Things passed much the same way leading up to the March.

Bruce came home early and found Artemis and Jade both in the shooting range where Artemis was practicing.

"I was hoping to find both of you," he said walking towards them, "Nice shot Artemis."

"Thanks," Artemis grinned at the bull's-eye, "What's up?"

"Well as you probably knew Wayne Industries is doing a charity event in collaboration with Haley's Circus for their opening day of performances, and I thought you two may just want to go," Bruce pulled out two tickets

"Haley's Circus? Aren't they international?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yes they are, they travel all over North America, Europe and Asia," Bruce nodded, "So want to come? Who knows you may actually enjoy yourselves."

"I'd love to go," Artemis took her ticket eagerly.

"Only if some conditions are met," Jade feigned seriousness.

"And they would be?" Bruce asked playing along.

"You actually sit with us, watch the show, enjoy yourself, and don't sneak off to talk business until at least after mid performance." Jade listed off. Bruce laughed.

"I can do that," he promised.

"Then of course I'd like to come," Jade smiled taking her ticket.

"We're going to the circus," Artemis cheered.

The next day at three in the afternoon Bruce, Jade and Artemis, were in the circus tent of Haley's circus eagerly waiting for the show to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the booming voice of the ring master Jack Haley shouted, "Welcome! To the one and only Haley's International Traveling Circus! Tonight prepare to amazed! Starting our night of wonder, here's the master horsewoman and markswoman! Feast your eyes on Diane Rapid!"

A horse charged into the center ring, and standing on its was a young woman with a bow and a quiver on her back.

"You'll enjoy this one Artemis," Bruce shouted over the cheering crowd.

As the horse galloped around the center ring with ever increasing speed, Diane fired off arrows at various targets placed throughout the ring, the crowd was going wild as each arrow found it's mark. Jack Haley returned to the center ring.

"Yes very impressive ladies and gentlemen! But! I think she can do better!" With that he took an apple out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. Without hesitating Diane put an arrow through it before it even began to fall. That was how the act continued, Jack would throw apples into the air and Diane would shoot them. Diane road to the center of the ring and jumped off, she and her horse then bowed to the cheering crowd. Taking an apple from Jack she led the horse out of the ring.

"What did you think of that?" Bruce turned to Artemis grinning.

"Wow..." Artemis breathed, wide eyed, "Do you think I could be as good as her someday?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind, just keep practicing."

Artemis grinned as they settled back to watch more of the performances. Next came the strongman, the fire eater, and after that the clown act. After that came the ten minute intermission, Bruce got up to get popcorn and fresh drinks for the three of them.

"This is a great show," Artemis said turning to Jade.

"It is," Jade agreed nodding, "I'm glad I came. Especially for this next act."

"What is it?"

"You'll see," Jade smiled teasingly.

Bruce came back and handed out refreshments just in time for the show to start again.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jack shouted, "Here it is the performance you've all been waiting for! The Flying Graysons and The Flight of Death! Introducing, John Grayson, and his wife Mary Grayson!" The spotlight came up on a couple both standing ready with a trapeze rung. "And also introducing, Richard Grayson, his wife Karla Grayson, and their son John Grayson jr.!" Another spotlight on a young couple and their son, also poised and ready, "You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks! And all without the safety of a net!"

With that, both groups were off. The speed and accuracy at which they performed their flips and glides from rung to rung was astounding, the crowd waited between cheers and held breath.

"And finally! Introducing the youngest member of this family, and performance! Give a warm welcome to Dick Grayson!" The crowd cheered as a spotlight came up on a young boy ready to leap out and grab onto his mother's waiting hands.

Then... came the scream. No one was sure who it was, it could have been Mary, or maybe Karla, or a woman from the audience, maybe not even a woman. All anyone knew for sure, was there was a scream, and as the scream was still ringing out the trapeze gave out. Time seemed to hold still for a moment as five of flying Graysons fell. No one could take their eyes off of them as the fell seemingly in slow motion. to the bottom of the circus tent where there was no net waiting to break their fall.

Bruce was on his feat, staring in disbelief. Artemis was still sitting, she began to shake.

"No... No they can't be.. No... how..." She whimpered as she covered her eyes as the tears started falling. She was barely of both Bruce and Jade with their arms around her.

"L-Ladies and Ge-G-Gentlmen," Jack stammered, any confidence he had as a ring leader gone, "please exit the tent in a c-calm, and orderly fashion."

People began to rush out of the tent.

"Jade," Bruce said, "Take Artemis outside and call Alfred to bring the car."

"Bruce..." Jade started but Bruce held up his hand cutting her off.

"I'll be out to meet you shortly," he promised, "I just have some quick business to attend to." Jade noticed that he was looking in the direction of the trapeze, where high up the youngest member of the family, was still crying on his hands and knees.

"I.. ok, don't take too long, come on Artemis, it's ok"

Artemis allowed herself to be led by her older sister out of the tent, as they were walking out Artemis over heard Jack shouting something.

"Richard! He's alive! Get help out here now!"

Artemis was barely aware of Jade talking to Alfred on her cell phone.

"Alfred? It's Jade. We need you to bring the car, the performance... ended early. There was an accident, during the Flying Grayson's act, Alfred... They..." Jade choked, "They died right in front of us, we saw it... What? Yeah.. I've got Artemis... No Bruce is taking care of something. Ok. Ok we will. See you soon. Thank you Alfred." Jade put away her phone and wrapped her arms around Artemis. "It's ok Artemis, everything will be ok."

"They died Jade..." Artemis whimpered clutching tightly to her sister.

"I know Artemis, it was terrible."

"How..? They just fell suddenly..."

"Accident, equipment failure, I don't know how it could have happened, but that's what it was."

Artemis didn't say anything more after that. She just stood there, traumatized holding tightly to her sister. An ambulance arrived and Jade noticed them taking Richard Grayson away, she wondered briefly about what would happen with the... bodies.

Bruce came out of the tent just before Alfred arrived with the car. Silently they all piled in and began the ride home.

No one knew what to say. After what they had just seen what could they say? The bodies of five people on the ground... broken, dead, it was horrific for anyone to even think of.

When they pulled into Wayne Manor everyone was still for moment before slowly getting out of the car. Artemis and Jade walked to the nearest sitting room in a daze and curled up on the couch together. Artemis cuddles up against her sister, Jade gently rubbed her back, but most of all they sat in silence. A few minutes later Bruce slowly walked in, Alfred behind him somehow keeping his professionalism about him.

"Artemis, Jade," Bruce started slowly, they both looked up, glassy eyed, "I've offered to pay for the Grayson's funeral, and Jack Haley accepted the offer. The funeral will be tomorrow, it needs to be soon so that their circus friends can attend. I won't make you attend if you don't want to."

"I... I think I want to," Artemis offered, "They deserve a nice send off."

"I'll attend too," Jade said.

"Thank you," Bruce nodded, "Also, I've asked them to keep me updated on Richard Grayson's condition, there's something important to talk to him about." They both nodded in response, when suddenly Artemis thought of something.

"What about Dick Grayson?" she inquired, "What's going to happen to him? Is he staying with the circus?"

"At the moment... no one is sure." Bruce stated, "Jack Haley doesn't think it would be good for him to be around the circus right now, but even if his uncle pulls through it's unlikely that he will ever be in any condition to care for his nephew."

"So... he's.. all alone." Artemis breathed feeling as if she was about to break down at the thought of fate that was so similar to one that she nearly had to live with. Bruce kneeled down next her.

"He'll be alright, I'll see to that." He promised. Artemis stared and then nodded, Bruce's word was always good. Bruce stood again. "It's been a long day, why don't we have dinner?"

"Food does sound good." Jade mumbled standing and helping Artemis up as well.

"Then I'll prepare something." Alfred stated walking towards the kitchen.

Despite being hungry Artemis, and Jade didn't eat much, even Bruce seemed to have trouble eating. In the end the girls left their meals half eaten and stood up to go to their rooms. Jade led Artemis to her room and led her to the bed.

"I don't know why, but I feel tired, so I'm going to turn in early." Jade stated rubbing her temples, Artemis nodded but was silent. Jade hugged her and headed for the door.

"Jade!.." Artemis blurted out, "I.. I don't want to be alone tonight.."

"You want me to stay with you?" Jade smiled slightly. Artemis nodded blushing.

"I'll be back in five minutes."

With Jade gone Artemis took advantage of the five minutes and got ready for bed herself. She slipped into her pajamas and brushed her teeth and crawled into. She shivered, right now being alone even for a few minutes felt terrible. Jade walked back in dressed in her own night cloths and slid under the covers of the bed.

"Don't steal all the covers tonight." she teased

"I never do." Artemis muttered sleepily.

"Sure you don't."

Artemis fell asleep quickly curled up next to her sister, for Jade sleep was much more elusive. She sat awake and alert asking questions to the dark.

'Why? Why am I so shaken up by this? I'm stronger than this,' she thought to herself, 'I shouldn't be, the way my life is likely to go I'll probably see worse than what I saw today... I've been preparing myself for that.. But here I am, and I can't even sleep. Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was... Damn it.'

She took a break from herself berating and looked at her sister. Artemis was sleeping peacefully somehow.

'At least... she's safe. Had I completely left her behind... she wouldn't be.'

Somehow sleep did find Jade and claim her.

The next morning was uneventful in preparing for the funeral. Bruce was wearing one of his best suits and Artemis and Jade were both wearing black dresses (Artemis' was more formal than the one she had worn to the court date).

The funeral, was overall a nice one. The entire circus was present and most were crying. Artemis found herself mostly paying attention to Dick Grayson. The young acrobat looked like he was struggling with his emotions, he looked on the verge of tears but he wasn't crying. Artemis looked at Bruce and moved closer. She wasn't sure how she would handle loosing the man who had been a true father to her, it was unbearable to think of.

Several people spoke, including Jack Hayley. He spoke of how the he had met the Grayson Brothers and their wives Mary and Karla (at the time Mary was pregnant with Dick and was not currently taking part in their act, and John Jr. was too young to perform). He talked about the close relationship that they had all developed that went beyond that of just performers and their ring master.

"They were like family to me, we were all so proud when John Jr. joined the act and Dick joined after him. I always tried to be there for them, and they were always there for me. This... This tragedy has hurt us all, but they will all live in our hearts. May.. May they rest in peace." Jack stepped down, but everyone saw that he was crying.

When everyone who had to speak had things were moved to the cemetery. The burial didn't take long and slowly people left, eventually it was just Dick standing next to his families graves, and Bruce and the others standing back.

"I'll be right back," Bruce whispered. He walked forward and began to talk to Dick, no one could hear anything said between two. Eventually they saw Dick shake Bruce's hand and walk away, Bruce walked back to them. "Let's go home."

"That was.. a nice funeral," Artemis said as they drove, "Not that I've ever been to any I could compare it to."

"Yes it was," Alfred agreed, "The speech that Mr. Hayley gave was quite nice."

Not much else was said during the ride, besides a few side comments, about the nice weather and such things.

As soon as they were inside the manor Bruce sighed.

"Jade, Artemis, I need to talk to you both." Both girls looked at him, confused and curious.

"What is it Bruce?" Jade asked.

"Perhaps it's best if we sit down." He suggest. That just got them both even more curious, but they complied with Bruce's suggestion and sat down on the nearest couch.

"Now would you tell us what's going on?" Artemis half pleaded.

"Richard Grayson woke up last night, in a lot of pain but I was able to speak with him, with Jack Haley present."

"Pain is to be expected," Jade stated, "How is he otherwise?"

"He'll never be able to use his legs again." Bruce sighed. Artemis whimpered. "They... aren't sure about his arms. They know he'll never be able to use them like he used to, but they think he may be able to regain some use."

"Well... that-that's good at least." Artemis breathed.

"But that isn't what you wanted to tell us." Jade stated.

"No it isn't," Bruce admitted, "I had been there to talk to them about Dick." That caught the girl's attention, even Alfred seemed surprised. "Richard is in no condition to care for Dick the way he wants to. And the circus where he saw his parents and other family members die isn't the best place for him to be right now. As such after talking to Richard and Jack, I've decided to adopt Dick, if he'll have us."

Bruce seemed to be bracing himself for their reaction.

"Really?" Artemis queried, Bruce nodded, "I think that's a great idea."

"I'm glad you think so," Bruce smiled slightly, "Jade?"

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Jade shrugged.

"In that case, would you like to come with me when I speak to him?"

"I will." Artemis said immediately.

"I.. don't think I'll, I just... can't." Jade muttered while avoiding looking at anyone.

"That's fine," Bruce assured her, "We wouldn't want to overwhelm him."

An hour later Bruce and Artemis were once again heading for the circus grounds only this time it wasn't for nearly as fun a reason. Jack Haley met them at the entrance.

"I'm glad you were able to make it Mr. Wayne." He said, "Oh and you must be Artemis, Mr. Wayne mentioned he had a daughter."

"Uh yes I am, it's nice to meet you Mr. Haley." Artemis said shaking his hand.

"How is he holding up?" Bruce inquired seriously.

"He's barely spoken to anyone," Jack sighed, "He was able to go visit Richard but since getting back he's just been in the trailer packing."

"I see, well, I'll try to talk to him." Bruce said.

"Good luck, I'll be in the main tent if you need anything."

With that Jack headed to the tent, and Bruce and Artemis headed for the Grayson's trailer. Bruce knocked on the trailer door, a moment latter it opened, revealing Dick Grayson. To say he looked upset would be a terrible understatement, but he seemed to brighten somewhat when he saw them.

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, what's going on?" He asked.

"I came to see you Dick," Bruce responded, "This is Artemis, she's my foster daughter."

"Hi Dick." Artemis said holding out her hand, which he took and shook firmly.

"Uh well come in, there's not a whole lot of room but.. make yourselves comfortable." Dick moved aside and let them in. They sat down on the built into the wall benches by a table, Artemis and Bruce on one side, Dick on the other. "So.. why did you come to see me?"

"I know we spoke at the funeral but I wanted to know how you were holding up." Bruce stated simply.

"I'm.. doing ok... Not sure what I'll do..." Dick admitted, "I don't know if I could pull off a whole trapeze act myself and that's what I've always known and... and..." He slammed his fists on the table. "It isn't fair!"

"Death never is Dick." Bruce said softly, moving around the table and wrapping an arm around him.

"But they didn't just die, they were murdered." Dick declared quietly.

"What do you mean?" Artemis gasped before Bruce could react.

"I... I can't prove it... But I saw someone..." Dick mumbled slowly, on the verge of tears, "I was in the tent before anyone else... And there was a man, he was next to the trapeze ladder. All I saw was him looking around like he was trying not to be seen, and then he walked out. He wasn't a member of the circus, and then suddenly the trapeze fails? That... Can't be a coincidence."

"You really think he killed your family?" Bruce asked, Dick only nodded. "Well I don't know about that, but I can tell you that if that is true, I will do everything I can to bring the man you saw to justice."

"You... you would do that?" Dick gasped.

"I would." There was a pause where Dick stared at Bruce.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome," Bruce responded kindly, "Although that isn't what I had come to talk to you about. I heard you spoke with your uncle?"

"Yeah I was able to.. he said that he wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he promised I would be looked after, and how sorry he was that he can't care for me himself."

"Well Dick, I've spoken to him too," Bruce continued despite the surprised look he received, "I told him that I wouldn't do anything without your consent, but I've asked for his blessing to adopt you, and he gave it." Dick stared at Bruce for a long moment, it felt like hours.

"You... Asked my uncle if you could adopt me?" Dick question in disbelief.

"I did, but only if you accept." Bruce assured him.

"I... whoa... This doesn't happen everyday..." Dick murmured. "Why.. would you want to adopt me?"

"I think partially because I can see myself in you." Bruce admitted, "I lost my parents at a young age. I at least had my families butler Alfred who was always there for me and like a father. You deserve the that too."

"How do you feel about this?" Dick asked Artemis suddenly.

"I... I agree with Bruce," she said taken aback, "And for me, living with him has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You... lost your parents too?"

"No... But unlike your parents... Mine weren't as caring, at least my father wasn't."

"Oh... Would you be ok with me coming to live with you guys?"

Artemis paused, on the surface it almost sounded casual. But it made her stop and think. He was being genuine, he was actually concerned with what she thought.

"I think everyone has the right to be happy, and I honestly believe you can find that living with us... So I'm more than ok with it." She smiled slightly.

"I think..." Dick turned back to Bruce, "I would like to be adopted."

Bruce smiled and gave Dick a one armed hug.

"Would you like me to talk to Jack?" Dick shook his head.

"Can I? He's know me since the day I was born... I think that I should."

"I understand, in the mean time though, I don't know about the two of you but I'm feeling rather hungry. Who wants dinner?"

"Dinner sounds really good." Artemis jumped up grinning.

"Yeah, it does, I haven't had much of an appetite today." Dick said as he and Bruce stood up as well.

"Well, let's find somewhere to eat then." Bruce said simply as he led the way out the door.

The two kids followed him, both wondering how their lives were going to change.

As things turned out the adoption process did not take long at all. By the next day Dick was already moved into Wayne Manor and within the week the papers had been signed.

Around the third after he had moved in however, Artemis noticed a change in him. He spent a lot of time in the gym, similar to how Jade had... did. Artemis would spend time with him but all he seemed to focus on was working in the gym.

Then exactly a week after he moved in, Artemis found him in front of the TV.

"The mobster Tony Zuko was arrested last night," the reporter said, "He was found tied up outside Haley's Circus. Tony Zuko has reportedly been running many of the crimes in Gotham for several years now, but the charge that's most likely to get him a sentence is the murders of John, Mary, Richard, and Karla Grayson." Artemis gaped.

"They caught him?" She gasped.

"They did," Dick grinned satisfied, "It's justice."

"Yeah, congratulations."

"Thanks," Dick jumped up and stretched, "Now let's grab breakfast before the good TV shows start."

"Alright, we're watching re-runs of Wild Thornberrys." she stated as she headed for the kitchen.

"No re-runs of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," Dick declared standing.

"First one back to the TV gets to decide!" Artemis shouted taking off. Dick ran behind her laughing.

They were half way to the kitchen when Artemis stopped outside Bruce's office when she heard shouting. Dick didn't notice and rushed past her.

"I can't believe this!" she heard Jade practically scream, "I have done EVERYTHING you've told me to, followed ALL your guidelines, but you pass me over for some... some NINE YEAR OLD?!"

Artemis pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Jade, you know why I never allowed you into the field," Bruce said calmly, "As for Dick he's young but what I did was necessary for him."

"But you'll keep him where he is won't you?!"

"If that's what he wishes then yes, he's proven himself."

"I've proven myself a THOUSAND TIMES OVER!" Jade screeched.

"Jade, I've made my decision!" Bruce raised his voice, "I did what I felt was best for Dick and you. And the way you're acting now is proof that my decision was right!"

There was a crash as if something had just been thrown and Artemis threw herself away from the door, towards the kitchen just before Jade came storming out of the office and down the hall the opposite direction.

Artemis' mind was racing. What were they talking about? How had Bruce chosen Dick over Jade? Why was Jade so furious? It didn't make any sense.

Artemis shook her head. It didn't do any good to dwell on it now. Besides which Dick probably had the TV by now so she needed to get breakfast, get back to the TV, and come up with a plan to steal the remote.

Jade avoided everyone the rest of the day. She held herself up in her room, but no one knew what she was doing. The only time Jade came out of her room was for diner. She may have been present but she was completely silent. After diner was finished she started back to her room but stopped and walked back to Artemis.

"You're happy here aren't you Artemis?" she inquired seriously.

"Yeah.. Happier than I've ever been." Artemis responded hesitantly, where was this coming from?

"Good, because that's what matters," Artemis was suddenly trapped in a hug from her sister, "I love you." With that Jade turned and returned to her room.

Artemis stood confused for a moment. It was unusual for Jade to express emotion like that, which made her think something was wrong. Deciding not to think about it, Artemis went to watch the last of the evening cartoon block on Cartoon Network with Dick.

The next morning Artemis woke up feeling well rested. Yawning and stretching she noticed a envelope on her bedside table. The envelope had 'Artemis' written across it, in Jade's handwriting. Artemis bolted up, grabbed the letter, and tore it open. Her heart sank as she read it.

_Dear Artemis,  
By the time you read this, I'll be gone.  
I'm sorry, I don't want to be the bad older sister but I can't stay here.  
For a time I thought I could but I can't, I'm not some house cat that can stay in this big house and be happy, I need to be free. And to me staying here isn't freedom._

_I should explain a few things, I know you heard Bruce and I arguing yesterday, well here it is.  
Bruce is Batman. I know it sounds impossible (though I think you've been suspecting the same) but it's true. I've known since before you were adopted, I found out when I stumbled across his secret lair connected to the manor.  
When I found I asked Bruce to take me under him as an aprentice, I wanted to live a life the opposite of what our parents did. He agreed to train me, but wouldn't let fight alongside Batman, because he said that I was too angry and let my emotions control me.  
I think that's why he started training you too, he wanted you to be able to defend yourself, but also, he wanted you to have a positive influence.  
I was growing impatient, I wanted to be in the field. It had been over two years since he started training me and yet I was still stuck to training in a cave (oh by the way his secret lair is a cave), or sneaking out. Those times you tried to follow me? I was sneaking out to fight on my own. Eventually Bruce of course found out and when he did he put a stop to it, but he didn't have a problem with me sneaking out to train outside the gym or the cave. The training helped, but I wanted to do more._

_Then came Dick. A nine year old boy. The argument you heard the other day, was because Dick has been training with Bruce for less than a week and yet he allowed him to fight crime with him. They were the ones that brought down Tony Zuko. I couldn't stand it._

_So I've decided to leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone, or if I'll ever be back. But at least I know that you'll be safe, Bruce won't let anything bad happen to you._

_I'll always be watching over you._

_Love your big sister, Jade_

Artemis started at the letter a moment before she collapsed back on her bed.

Her sister was gone.

But beyond that, she had been right, Bruce... was Batman.


	4. Debut

Artemis sat staring at the letter. She had been right, Bruce really was Batman. And... her sister was gone. Her mind was racing she didn't know what to do.

She stopped and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't do anything about Jade right now, but Bruce, that was a different story. Taking the letter in her hand she walked out of her room towards Bruce's office. She didn't know what she was going to say but... after what Jade's letter had revealed to her she had to say something. Artemis walked up to the office and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in." Bruce called. Artemis took a breath and walked in. Bruce looked up and put down a paper he was holding, he looked troubled. "Artemis... Jade is.."

"I know Bruce.. She left me a letter." Artemis mumbled.

"You too?" He sighed, "I didn't expect this... What did her letter say?"

"She said, that you're Batman." Artemis responded without faltering. Bruce blinked slowly, shocked but not so obviously showing it.

"Did she, well..."

"And I believe her, because I've suspected for a long time." Artemis blurted out.

"How long is 'a long time'?" Bruce asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Since the first year, when you adopted me... there were a lot of crazy things happening and a lot of it pointed to you being connected to Batman. I never said anything because... I was afraid of everyone thinking I was crazy." Bruce was silent for a moment before sighing and standing.

"It would do no good to deny it, you practically had it all figured out already." Artemis was silent as she stared at Bruce.

"So.. you really are, Batman?" She whispered. Bruce stood and walked around his desk, he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Follow me." He said and began walking out of the office, Artemis scrambled to keep up with him.

Bruce led Artemis to one of the living rooms. He walked over to a bookshelf, to a bust of William Shakespeare. Artemis gaped as Bruce lifted the head off the bust and pressed a concealed button. There was a clicking noise, and Bruce walked over the grandfather clock by the far wall and pushed it aside, revealing a elevator shaft. Bruce stood aside and motioned to Artemis, she slowly walked forward into the elevator practically in shock. Bruce walked in after her and pulled a lever, the clock slid back into place and the elevator started moving down.

Artemis thought she might pass out as through the grate she could see the cave, Jade's letter had not painted the proper image in her mind. She had pictured a small cave that could maybe fit the famous Bat-Mobile and a few other Batman essentials. What she saw smashed any pre-conceived notions that she had. The cave was gigantic.

"What do you think?" Bruce inquired as the elevator stopped.

"I think you're really going with the creature of the night thing," Artemis joked finding her voice, "And this cave is huge."

"Yes the tunnels are quite expansive," Alfred commented walking towards them, "We've only incorporated a small amount of them for our uses, but the vast expanse makes it highly unlikely that someone would find their way here through the tunnels."

"Alfred... I shouldn't be surprised but you're in on this too?" Artemis half questioned, amused.

"Indeed I am Miss Artemis." Alfred nodded smiling.

"Alfred in an invaluable asset," Bruce said as he walked to the giant computer at one end of the cave. "He can operate the Cave perfectly even on his own, his experience as a medic makes him perfectly capable of patching me back together when I need it, and he is someone I can trust above all others."

"Thank you sir." Alfred said with a small bow.

"You know it's true Alfred, don't be too modest. Have you been able to find information on the business proposition?"

"Yes sir, it turns out Mr. Jones is a under the table associate of Gotham's very own mobster, Mr. Cobblepot."

"I knew there was something off about him," Bruce muttered, "in that case I'm afraid I'll have to reject his offer to Wayne Industries."

"An excellent choice sir."

Artemis was still looking around when she heard a yell of shock and Dick came crashing to the ground next to her. He groaned standing up.

"Hey Artemis." He greeted as he stretched, wincing slightly.

"Uh hey Dick.." she responded slowly looking around trying to see what could have caused her foster brother to become uncontrollably airborne. The answer came in the form of a robot that marched up before stopping in front of them.

"You're still unbalanced on your right side." Bruce called without looking away from the computer.

"How could you possibly know that?" Dick retorted.

"Because the training dummy is currently set to keep throwing you until you learn to correct that." Bruce stated simply.

Dick gapped for a moment as Artemis laughed.

"Sounds like something you would do Bruce." She said between laughs. Bruce didn't respond, a moment latter he stood up and walked back to Artemis.

"You'll be coming with me on patrol tonight." He said. Artemis looked at him, face glowing with excitement and anticipation. The moment was ruined somewhat when Dick spoke up.

"Do I get to come too?" He asked

"Not tonight Dick, stay here and focus on your training."

"Fine, I will." He said failing to hid his disappointment.

"You had your first patrol, tonight Artemis gets hers, there will be plenty more in the future." Bruce reasoned. Artemis thought she could hear some regret in voice but that was quickly dismissed in anticipation for what was happening that night. "Artemis if you would follow me."

Bruce led Artemis past a glass case containing Bruce's suit, and past a second one containing what must be the costume that Dick had worn, it was red and black... and looked a lot like his Flying Grayson's costume. Bruce stopped at a third case, Artemis gasped as she looked inside the case.

It was another suit sitting on a manikin. It was black and tight but enforced, not quite like the Batman suit but enough, like Dick's. There was quiver on the strapped to the back, and utility belt. On the chest was a insignia, it was a silhouette of a bat, but it was covered by a arrow head. There was a small mask that covered the upper half of the face. And on the top there was a hood, designed to look similar to the Batman cowl, but it was dark emerald green.

"It... Looks.." Artemis said before falling silent, so overwhelmed with amazement.

"It seems we did a satisfactory job sir." Alfred proudly said.

"Yes it does Alfred," Bruce smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder, "We decided that Green Arrow will always be your idol, so hence the hood, but you're your own archer. The Archer of Gotham."

"Thank you." Artemis breathed. Bruce opened the case.

"You're welcome, now go try it on."

Artemis could only nod as she took the suit into her arms piece by piece and was directed around the corner by Alfred, there was a out of sight bathroom. She changed as fast as she could, her excitement growing with each piece of her new suit.

_'I'm about to go on patrol tonight with Batman!' _She thought as she pulled on the body suit. _'Oh my gosh I've been training for this all this time and I never realized it.'_ She pulled on the gloves. _'This is all beyond unbelievable.' _ Lastly she put on the hood, and strapped on the quiver and utility belt. _'I am ready for this.'_

Artemis walked out feeling confident, Alfred smiled as she came around the corner.

"It looks excellent on you." He said proudly.

"Thank you Alfred, it fits perfectly." Artemis commented moving around experimentally.

"Good, but there's one thing missing" Bruce commented, he stepped forward and handed her a case. Artemis opened it a gasped. It was a bow, a collapsible one. She took it out and snapped it open, drawing it back.

"It's perfect," She grinned, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now lets see if you can use it." Bruce led Artemis to a practice range.

The bow felt perfect in Artemis' hands and she loosed arrow after arrow.

Artemis spent most of the day training, both on her own and with Dick. He still had that unbalanced problem but as it turned out he was no slouch, and it was fun to have a new sparing partner.

But finally, finally the time had arrived. She was once again in her suit and was walking beside Bruce who was wearing his own suit, they were going on patrol. They approached the Bat-Mobile.

"I'll drive." Artemis joked.

"Too early for that" Batman responded as he jumped into the driver's seat.

"It was worth a try." Artemis shrugged as she followed suit and jumped in the passenger's seat.

The Bat-Mobile roared to life and sped through the tunnels.

"Right now your quiver is only packed with false arrows," Batman told Artemis, "They will hurt but they won't do anything more than that. If a situation arrives where you need to use them remember that." Artemis nodded.

The Bat-Mobile sped through the streets. Artemis couldn't help but wonder how fast it could actually go as she watched the building become a blur as they sped by. The streets of Gotham looked very different at night, and much more intimidating.

An alarm on one of the panels of the Bat-Mobile started going off. Batman glanced down and adjusted himself.

"Hold on, there's trouble at loading dock down by the pier." The Bat-Mobile roared as it accelerated, until Batman pressed a button and the sound was muffled.

They pulled up sharply outside a building. Batman jumped out and Artemis moved quickly to keep up.

"You'll need the grapple gun on your utility belt," He said as they walked, "We're going in through the roof entrance."

Artemis grabbed the grabble gun and allowed herself to be talked through how to use it. As she made her way up the side of the building Artemis was thankful that Jade had made her do a climbing rope challenge once a week for the last year. Upon reaching the top Batman picked the lock on the door of the roof entrance and they headed in.

They climbed out on the cat walk that was at the top of the giant open room. From their perch they could asses the situation.

There was a guard, he had clearly been knocked out earlier and was now tied and gagged... and his face was painted. All over there were goonish men all with clown painted faces, breaking into crates and spilling the contents everywhere.

"Joker's thugs." Batman said quietly, "Judging by the chemicals they're spilling everywhere they're trying to find the components for the Joker Gas."

"Wouldn't breaking into a university lab attract less attention?" Artemis questioned.

"That is a distinct possibility, which if they're collecting in bulk can't be good."

"Looks like there's a dozen of them, unarmed, what do we do?" Artemis asked.

"Stay here and observe for now, I'll handle this."

"I don't get to help?" Artemis asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Wasn't she there to help?

"Tonight is a learning experience, so stay here observe and learn." Batman ordered. Before Artemis could say anything else, he was gone.

Then she saw him, behind one of the thugs, said thug didn't have time to cry out. Batman moved onto the next, and continued until a dozen thugs were down to nine. However when he silently grabbed the third, the thug dropped the container he was holding, and when it hit the ground it was like a fire alarm in a library, all the thugs turned and saw him.

"It's Batman!" One yelled.

"Get him!" Another screamed.

And just like that the remaining nine thugs were rushing Batman. Artemis watched in amazement. She knew that Batman was good, but the way he fought them was seemingly flawless. He would block one strike and before the thug had time to react would send them sprawling to the ground with an elbow strike. He dodged another punch and threw the guy into an oncoming group of three. It was beyond amazing.

Then Artemis saw the other one. They had been wrong. There weren't a dozen of these thugs there had been one they hadn't seen, and he was rushing Batman in his blind spot with a crowbar held high. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion as Artemis reacted. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver, took aim and fired. The arrow hit it's mark, the thug's hand, he cried out in pain and dropped the crowbar. That was all the warning Batman needed, he spun around and knocked the thug out with a well placed punch. Artemis started firing more arrows, each one found its mark and cries of pain rang out, and those cries were followed by Batman knocking each thug out.

As soon as the final thug was knocked out Artemis became aware of the sound of police sirens, she tuned and jumped slightly, Batman had come up silently beside her.

"Time for us to go." He stated, Artemis nodded and they were out the door.

They made their way down the side of the building quickly and jumped in the Bat-Mobile, which roared to life and they were off quickly. They were silent on their way back to the cave, Artemis because her adrenalin was still pumping after what had just happened and Batman because... well who knew?

They pulled into the cave where Alfred and Dick were waiting, the Bat-Mobile opened and they jumped out.

"Artemis." Batman said seriously.

"Yes?" Artemis responded, immediately nervous.

"I believe I remember saying that you were there to observe and learn, correct?" His voice sounded dead serious.

"I.. Yes.. you did." Artemis mumbled as she got a sickening sinking feeling in her stomach.

"But you decided to not just observe." It was a statement this time. Artemis nodded. "Well all I have to say is..." Artemis suppressed a flinching feeling. "Good job."

Artemis froze and then slowly looked up. Batman was smiling, actually smiling.

"Really?" She breathed.

"Yes, what you did tonight was good and I look forward to seeing what you will accomplish in the future."

Dick walked up and threw an arm around Artemis, which looked somewhat amusing as she was significantly taller than he was.

"Alright congrats Artemis." He grinned widely.

"Thanks Dick." Artemis said also grinning.

"Speaking of which," Batman spoke up brining attention back to himself, "To continue being in the field it would be wise to come up with a name, Dick has already chosen one for himself."

"What is it?" Artemis inquired curiously.

"Robin," Dick answered.

"Robin?"

"It's.. a family thing." He said shrugging. "In the circus I was my mom's 'Little Flying Robin' "

Artemis smiled at the story before turning back to Batman.

"I'll think of something and run it by you." Artemis assured him.

"Very good, now go get cleaned up, tomorrow is another day."

"Ok thank you for your confidence in me." With that Artemis ran off. It certainly had had been a strange day. She had woken up to discover her sister had left, and now she was working with Batman. She sighed. In all the excitement of the day she had avoided thinking of Jade's departure. It hurt that she had left, it felt like Jade thought her pride was more important than her sister was. She should come back... even if she couldn't fight alongside Batman... it wasn't safe for them out there. The last few years they were protected from people like their father by Bruce. But now Jade was on her own, and their father was still out there, it made Artemis shiver just thinking about it.

_'Jade... please come back. I still need you and.. I don't want you t be hurt.'_

Artemis sighed. In the end.. Jade had always been able to take care of herself . She hoped her sister would come back but.. If she didn't it was unlikely she would allow herself to be hurt, Artemis thought as she took off her suit and moved into the shower. Still.. she wanted her sister to come back.

A/N: Well here's the newest chapter, let me know what you think.

Ok a few things

1) Updates may not be a frequent as the first few. I'm back in classes and between that, work, and the important people in my life I have been having trouble finding writing time.

2) In adition to this chapter I'm uploading a one shot that focuses on Bruce and Jade, the title is "The Bat Trained the Cat"

3) I don't think Batman would want Artemis using her real name in the field like she did in cannon but I'm having trouble finding a name for her, if anyone has a suggestion feel free to put it in a review or PM me. The only names I know I'm not using (for various reasons) are, Huntress, Hawkeye, or Tigress


	5. Brother and Sister

It was a late Thursday night in Gotham City. The streets were mercifully quiet. Inside a downtown bank was a different story.

There was a currently a standoff going on between three masked crime fighters and one very mean scaly brute.

"Killer Croc, I heard you had escaped Arkham but that was three weeks ago." Batman said.

"I was running short on cash," Croc growled, "I had hoped that Scarecrow would do something to catch your attention tonight, guess that was too much to hope for. And now you're coming at me with babies in tow?"

Artemis notched arrow to her bow (an explosive one), Robin reached for one of his flying disks, both of them felt insulted.

"They wouldn't be here if they didn't have the skill, unlike you," Batman countered.

Roaring with rage Killer Croc charged, the three heroes scattered. Batman jumped over him and landed behind him, and then ducked as Croc spun around trying to punch him, the punch shattered a column next to them. Despite the situation both Artemis and Robin couldn't help but be impressed and intimidated by Croc's brute strength.

He's strength however wasn't enough. Batman was much faster and agile, Croc couldn't land a hit.

"Maneuver 6!" Batman yelled as he hit Croc in the chin with a strong uppercut. Artemis quickly fired off a shock arrow, Croc roared in pain as it stuck to his shoulder and sent jolts of electricity through his body. Robin took a running start and sprung into the air with a flying kick aimed at Crocs head.

"Robin no!" Batman roared. Croc ripped the still live arrow out of his shoulder and in one motion grabbed Robin out of the air and drove the arrow into his ribs, Robin screamed in pain. "Artemis, maneuver 12!"

Batman and Artemis rushed forward, Croc threw Robin at Batman who easily caught him and put him down. While that was happening Artemis fired another arrow, it hit Croc head on and flash froze him. Before he could break loose Batman rushed forward and hit Croc with enough for to knock him back and hit his head on the ground knocking him out cold.

"You ok Robin?" Artemis asked helping her brother up.

"Uh that put the dis in displeasing." He groaned.

"So in other words you're ok."

"Bat-Mobile now." Batman said as he walked away from a restrained Killer Croc. Artemis forced down the instinct to flinch, Batman's voice gave away that he was not at all pleased.

As the Bat-Mobile sped back to the Cave they could hear police sirens, soon Killer Croc would be back in Arkham, a satisfaction in a very tense moment. Robin was currently examining his shoulder and avoiding looking Batman, seeming satisfied that he had no severe injuries he merely sat in silence like the rest of them.

They pulled into the Bat Cave and Batman jumped out, Artemis and Robin had barely followed before he started the post mission drilling.

"Care to explain what went wrong with that fight, Robin?" He asked.

"Killer Croc was ready for me, and used that to his advantage to fight back against us." Robin muttered.

"Wrong!" Batman barked, "What you did was executing the instruction of maneuver three, when I had ordered for six. You were correct in one thing, your mistake did cost us."

"So I found it hard to keep them all straight with a eight foot tall crocodile-human-hybrid bearing down on us." Robin said not meeting Batman's eye

"In the field you need to make split second decisions that could even be the difference between life and death." Batman states simply, "I warned you of that when I brought you into this, if you can't live with that it's best to get out now."

"I'm not giving up!" Robin snapped, "I made a ONE mistake!"

"One mistake can be the difference between success and failure." Batman responded without missing a beat. "Your mistake didn't cost us dearly this time, but it could in the future. For training you're to go through the different techniques we've practiced and memorize them, is that clear?" Robin looked away not meeting Batman's eye.

"It's clear." He said voice shaking in frustration.

"As for you Artemis," Artemis snapped to attention as Batman spoke to her, "You performed above adequately. However you were slow with firing the correct arrows, and when you we're moving and shooting at the same time you hesitated. I want you to reorganize your quiver in a way that will make you faster in firing, and practice mobile shooting, clear?"

"Yes Batman." She responded immediately.

"Good," Batman removed the cowl, "Now both of you go shower and prepare for tomorrow, you still have school."

Dick left silently and quickly. Artemis stared after him a moment, and began to follow, after thanking Bruce for his input. She moved quickly to the showers, Bruce had added in more shower stalls after she and Dick had joined him in his nightly crusades. She winced as she heard the door of one of the stalls slam shut.

She sighed, Dick easily got frustrated but even he couldn't deny that Batman's observations were right. It's not like she didn't get harsh input from him sometimes. The other night he had been very angry when she had been fumbling with her quiver to find an explosive arrow and had fired a smoke bomb arrow instead. She sighed moving into an empty shower stall, that night of mission review had not been fun.

She winced as removed her suit and jostled her left shoulder where there was nice bruise from a few nights before. What she was doing... was certainly satisfying, helping lower the crime rate in Gotham was a good thing. But... it certainly was more dangerous and less glamorous than people tended to think, she thought as she started the shower and stepped in.

Artemis made her shower a quick one and rushed out of the caver to the library, she still had to read a chapter of _The Witch of Blackbird Pond_ for her English class. She grabbed her copy of the book from where she left it, and laid back on her favorite window seat to read.

" Poor Katherine Tyler," Artemis said quietly to herself as she read, "Things just don't seem to get better for you do they?" Looking up from her book about a young girl being accused of being a witch in 1687 New England, something through the window caught her eye. Someone was sneaking through the yard.. someone who looked like a nine year old boy... "What are you doing Dick?"

Jumping up Artemis rushed to her room and grabbed her darkest coat and ran to the window. Artemis silently realized she was thankful her room was on the ground floor as she slipped out her window and took off after Dick. She followed from a distance making sure to keep Dick in her sight but unsure of how to handle things beyond that.

Did she confront him? She didn't even know what he was doing out here. Her first thought was that he was running away. She shook her head. That was highly unlikely, if for no other reasons Dick wasn't an idiot and he had brought nothing with him besides a coat.

Suddenly Artemis froze, she saw and realized where Dick was going. To a cemetery, to visit the graves of his family. She walked forward quietly, now deciding that she didn't want to be seen.

"Hey mom, dad, aunt Karla, John." Dick said quietly, "Sorry I haven't been by to visit in awhile, I've been really busy lately. Who would have thought that I would be fighting beside Batman? I didn't, and fighting with Artemis is amazing too, they both are really good.

"I thought I was too, I still do but... Tonight I made a mistake. Batman was not happy, he was almost as angry as Dad was that time we were practicing the trapeze alone John. The worst part though... he was right to be. I made a mistake that could have cost us, I could have been hurt, Artemis could have been hurt... It's frustrating knowing my mistake could cause that. I want to do this, I feel I can make a difference as Robin but... This is really frustrating" Artemis couldn't help but listen and moved forward a little. "Oh and this is Artemis, she's cool and aside from tonight I think I work well with her and Batman."

Artemis froze then grinned a little.

"Ok how long did you know I was here?" She asked moving next to him.

"Since the last street." He replied.

"Oh." They were silent a moment, "You made one mistake tonight, Batman is rough but he realizes that too."

"I know, but..." Dick sighed, "I just feel like I'm going nowhere with my training... I see you two out there and I wonder if I can ever be that good." Artemis didn't know how to respond.

"Well... You have a natural talent for what we do in the field." She started slowly, considering her words, "And maybe you aren't to my level, I haven't noticed, but if that is the case then the simple reason could be that even if I haven't been in the field this whole time I've been training for over two years... Even my whole life... Whether I wanted to or not.." As she spook Artemis got quieter and quieter.

Dick looked up, worried by the change in Artemis' voice.

"You're whole life?" He asked softly. Artemis sighed deciding as long as she let that slip she might as well let him know.

"Remember... how the day we met I told you my dad wasn't caring?" Dick nodded, " Well the truth is both my parents were criminals." Dick stared.

"I'm expecting you to say 'psych' after a moment..." He said.

"It's true," Artemis sighed and continued, "Dear old dad wanted to raise both Jade and I to follow in their example, he pushed us in his own brutal form of training. Then one day when they were committing a crime there was a huge accident and my mom was injured, and.. For some reason she decided to take the fall for dad, that night he walked free and mom lost the use of her legs, and her freedom."

Dick was silent and stood there horrified.

"How did.. You end up with Bruce?" He asked when he found his voice.

"Shortly after our mom's arrest, Jade ran away. I'm not really sure how she and Bruce met, but after finding out about our situation he offered to take us in, Jade brought me to Wayne Manor and I've never left. Now that I think about it... Batman could have known something about my father."

"He does tend to know about the criminals of Gotham." Dick agreed. "Thanks... for telling me all that."

Artemis smiled.

"We're family now aren't we?"

Dick smiled too.

"Yeah we are, it's fun having a sister, I've never had one before."

"And I've never had a brother, and I'd say it's alright." Artemis teased.

"Gee thanks." Dick droned as he grinned, Artemis noticed and was happy that it seemed she was able to help. Then Dick became serious once again, "Are you afraid of your father?"

"I... Guess I am." Artemis responded slowly, "But... I'm never going back to him, and even if he was to try to do something crazy like kidnap me, he'd be going on a suicide mission. I have Batman and you looking out for me now, and even Jade even if she isn't where I can see her... She promised to watch over me."

"I still feel like it's my fault she left." Dick mumbled. Artemis sighed, this wasn't the first time they had talked about this.

"I told you before it isn't your fault. She was jealous and this is how she chose to act on her feelings. Besides, with two people training with Batman I would have found out for sure, and what would have happened if I had been allowed to fight and she was still denied?"

This question had been going through Artemis' mind a lot. While she still didn't know the all the reasons behind Batman denying Jade permission to fight for Gotham with him she knew that in this, like everything else he surely had his reasons. But would that mean her own sister would have resented her?

"So try not to feel so guilty, I love my sister, but I can't help but feel she's being petty."

"I... Ok" Dick nodded. He stood, "We should probably head back, before we're found out and pay the price."

"Yeah probably." Artemis agreed.

Dick laid a hand on his mother's gravestone.

"Bye everyone, I'll visit again soon." With that he turned and followed his sister.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Dick asked as they walked.

"Not yet." Artemis sighed, "Usually when I come up with an idea I like I end up feeling like it sounds too... Flashy, and anything else, I don't like that much."

"Ah..." Dick looked up, it was a cloudless night and the moon was shining brightly, "What about.. Luna?" He suggested.

"Luna? Like the moon?" Artemis inquired.

"Why not? Goes with the whole nightly crusade theme."

"True.. Needs something more though..." Artemis grinned, "I'm the Lunar Archer."

"If you go with that I'm just calling you Archer."

"Fine by me," Artemis shrugged, "It works well then, simple to the point, but also just enough to keep it from being too simple."

"So you have a name." Dick grinned.

"I have a name." Artemis agreed grinning. "Gotham's newest masked protector, the Lunar Archer." Both grinning they continued to walk back home.

In the shadows of a building that the young heroes were walking by, a young woman in a green kimono smiled slightly to herself.

"The Lunar Archer? That's fitting. Regardless of our different paths I wish you luck, I think we're both destined for great things, perhaps the little bird too." With that she slipped on a mask that looked like a cat and disappeared further into the shadows.

Artemis hadn't stopped seeing Dinah as a therapist, and since she had seen Dick's family die before her eyes she was happy she had someone she could trust and talk to in confidence with. Dick had seen Dinah a few times and seemed better off for it, but Artemis had respected his privacy and not pried.

"So then Jade left... and I don't know it's been weird." Artemis sighed.

"Weird how?" Dinah inquired.

"It's like half the time I'm upset she's gone, the other half it's like she was... never here." Artemis said quietly.

"And you feel that makes you a bad sister don't you?"

"Good guess." Artemis mumbled.

"Artemis, that's a natural feeling. But Jade left and the best we can hope for is that she'll come back. Personally I wish she had talked to everyone before she left. From what you've told me when she talked to Bruce it was more of a confrontation than a talk."

"That's... true. I'm just afraid I've lost my sister forever. And I don't want that, I have a lot of people in my life now who love and care about me but... Before her and my mom were the only ones who did so not having either one of them in my life anymore... Just feels..."

"Like something is missing."

"Exactly." Artemis nodded. "But when I think like that I feel guiltily because Jade willingly left and the others are here for me if I need them...They're my family now too."

"In this case like so many others there aren't any easy answers." Dinah said softly, "What I would suggest on making sure that you are happy. You can't control Jade's decisions but you can live your life and make sure you're happy, and here for her if she decides to return."

"I... Think I can do that." Artemis said after a pause.

The rest of the session passed with what seemed mostly like small talk. Artemis talked about what it was like having a brother, and how life continued to be interesting living with Bruce. Life was bound to be interesting as long as she stayed at that house, for now she hoped her sister would come back, but who knew what life would bring next?


End file.
